


Skin

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Corey se despierta al lado de Alex y con un tatuaje nuevo. Las cosas no van tan bien como les gustaría.





	Skin

Alex le dió un beso en el costado, aún cubierto porel film transparente. Corey remoloneó entre las sábanas, dolorida. Poco a poco abrió un ojo. Era raro que durmiera del tirón, así que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que le despertaran así.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Buenos días, princesa.-Saludó Alex con voz cantarina-Has dormido bien, ¿eh? Que guapa estás por las mañanas.

Corey, que realmente no estaba por la labor, cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormir. Un par de carantoñas le advierten de que eso no va a ser posible. Se gira, dando la espalda a su pareza y murmura algo.

-Venga, no seas así. ¿Es que quieres que me vaya?

Corey volvió a mirar a su novia, de nuevo con los ojos abiertos. No se había dado cuenta de que los de Alex eran azules. Debía haber prestado más atención. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, de verdad. 

-¿Estás segura-Alex le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes-No suenas muy convencida.

-Está bien, está bien. Alex, quédate, por favor.

-Así me gusta. ¿Aún te duele el tatuaje?

-Un poco. Pero debería estar curado justo para coger el avión. ¿Estás nerviosa? Yo lo estaba, la primera vez que fui. Pero estaré allí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Un poco, la verdad. ¿Donde fue? Tu primer... despliegue, quiero decir.

-Despliegue como tal fue en Afganistán. Los rusos estaban entrenando a los locales y hubo que intervenir para acabar con ello. Pero no hablemos de eso, apenas hice nada. ¿El tuyo duele mucho?

-Yo estoy más que acostumbrada, no te preocupes. Tony debe seguir rabiando, si lo conozco bien. ¿De verdad te pareció buena idea?

-Bueno, por un lado no está mal que haya algo que nos una. Y es bastante chulo, un zarpazo en el costado, está bastante bien. Sí, la verdad es que es una buena idea. Para venir de tu hermano.

-Sí que es un poco así.

Alex se incorporó en la cama, sus mechones rubios cayendo por su torso desnudo. Le dio un beso en la nariz a Corey y puso los pies en el suelo, buscando su ropa.

-Voy a hacerme café, ¿Tú quieres?

-Voy a pasar, tengo algo de canguelo pre-despliegue y se me ha debido cerrar el estómago. 

Una vez se quedó sola, Corey tardó unos segundos en animarse a salir de la cama. Se puso su pantalón naranja, más por comodidad que por pudor, y se dedicó a investigar la habitación de Alex. En una estantería, una impresioante colección de comics y tebeos. Algunos estaban marcados con su nombres, otros con el de su hermano. Las temáticas eran variadas, así que hubiera sido difícil descifrar quien era por lo que le gustara leer.

Sobre el escritorio estaban sus libros de física. Hasta cierto punto, le daba pena que fuese a poner su carrera en pausa por haberla convencido de alistarse. No, no podía permitirse verlo así. Si Alex se había alistado, era porque había querido. Se había prometido no llevar esa reponsabilidad, ni por su novia ni por el resto del grupo. A fin de cuentas, se habían prometido cudiar los unos de los otros, y eso consistía en hacer ese tipo de cosas. Eso significaba los tatuajes que se habían hecho.

Con la mente algo más clara y el nudo de su estómago deshecho, se fue a la cocina donde Alex se preparaba unos huevos rotos.

-Pon un par más, me parece que me voy a quedar a desayunar.


End file.
